


Daffodils

by tooast_ghoost



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Partners to Lovers, SPOILERS!!!, Slow Burn, it's a reader insert, pov is second person but sorta changes, slight au but mostly canon compliant, somewhat mutual pining, there's like a little bit of fluff but not really, would say more but spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooast_ghoost/pseuds/tooast_ghoost
Summary: Your relationship with Date was quite a complicated one.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Your relationship with Date was quite a complicated one.

  
  
Every time he tried to get close to you, you pushed him away.

  
  
_Hayato Yagyu, your partner, the man you trusted the most, was gone._

* * *

>   
> "Working late again...?" Date asks sticking his head into your office.  
>   
> You glance up from your paperwork, "Shizue sent over a lot of interesting things she wants me to look into... Including So Sejima..."

  
  
It was normal for him to drop by the agency you worked for unexpectedly. You were friends (despite him only calling you when he needed help with Mizuki or for swindling you into going drinking with him and Renju), and even before that, partners. Well, until you turned in your badge.

>   
>   
> "You're on a first name basis with her and not me?"  
>   
> You take off your glasses with a raised eyebrow. "I've known her longer... Anyways, what do you want? I know you're not here just to chit chat."  
>   
> His face falls, and you feel your gaze soften. The bags under his eyes are dark; he probably hasn't had a break since Shoko was found dead at Bloom Park.  
>   
> "I think you--..."

  
Already knowing where he's going with the conversation, you shake your head and bring up a hand to shush him, "Why won't you get it through your thick skull, Date... I'm not joining the MPD again. Not even ABIS."

  
  
He's just like him, irritatingly stubborn and persistent.

>   
> "But we need somebody like you...!"  
>   
> "I don't care if you need me or not... I'm perfectly fine doing this."  
>   
> "Are you...?"
> 
>   
> You hesitate, but stand your ground, " _I am._ " You both know you're lying. Standing up from your chair you grab your coat in a hurry.  
>   
> "Then why are you helping with the case. Boss said that she wasn't the one that asked for your help... She said you offered."  
>   
> "It's for Mizuki." You retort, cutting him off. Another lie. _I wanted to see you...even if it's not you anymore._ You wish you could say it but it's stuck deep in your throat.  
>   
> Kaname stands there, lips pressed into a thin line, and you notice a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _Daffodils._ His grip tightens as he shakes.  
> "Why are you living in the past? Why do you look at me like you see someone else?" He shouts out, voice quivering.

It breaks your heart, but isn't it better this way...?  
  
 _You were in denial that in the past six years you fell in love with him again._  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you remember your name?"_  
  
This man in front of you now is a complete stranger. His face is not his own.  
  
He's hunched over, sitting on his hospital bed.  
  
His face contorts into a frown at your question, brows furrowed in concentration, "I...I..." He struggles with his words. He's speechless.  
  
The green eye he has left tears up as it stares into your own.  
  
You place a hand on his shoulder, "Let's come up with a new one together then."

* * *

  
  
You visit him often. Most of the time you spend together is in silence. Although, he doesn't mind. He looks forward to seeing you.

  
Standing in the doorway, you're drenched, hair sticking to your forehead, droplets falling onto your coat. There's a bouquet of vivid yellow flowers tucked underneath your arms. He watches you with curiosity as you place them down onto the bedside table.

> "Flowers...?"  
>   
> You nod, "They're daffodils...since it's spring now, they're in bloom."

  
The both of you watch the rain. It was comforting, being with someone else, he thinks to himself. You being there with him filled him with warmth, a feeling that he so desperately wanted to remember. 

>   
> "What about Kaname...? Kaname Date?"  
>   
> "Huh?"  
>   
> "For your name."
> 
> "Date...?"
> 
> "What do you think...?"
> 
> "I...I like it..." 

A smile twitches at the corner of your lips when you make your way over to him, the daffodils cradled in your arms.

"Then," You hand them to him. "Happy Birthday, Kaname Date."

He's never seen you so happy before in the short time you've met. He accepts your gift of not only flowers, but the gift of a name; a new life for him to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about post body swap date makes me sad for some reason??? like,, seriously, i feel for him.
> 
> this chapter was where the slight canon divergence really has taken place. the game sort of rushed the aftermath of date and saito switching bodies,, and i feel like it would've taken him time to cope without his memories and any sort of identity.
> 
> also, i wanted to give him a birthday that wasn't hayato's so i've decided on a spring birthday, somewhere in march (since daffodils ARE that month's flower). it kinda screws with the timeline, but y'know,,, it happens. next chapter will be a bit more lighthearted,, it's probably gonna be about date getting used to being a detective!!

**Author's Note:**

> finished the somnium files a while ago and can't get date out of my head,,, he's such a sweetheart. i love this horny bastard so much! saw someone else wrote a date/reader, and thought,,, what do i have to lose,, might as well share what i've written.
> 
> don't know if i should write more or not, but was planning on making this have multiple chapters... it's probably gonna be a bit wonky timeline wise but it gives me more room to write.
> 
> anyways, did you know that daffodils have many meanings, and that in some cases they've been used to treat memory impairment because of the galantamine in them?? just some food for thought... thank you and hopefully you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
